


Crown Me With Your Heart

by ghosttaxi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Desk Sex, Excessive use of pet names, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knife Play, but then its just, fluff at the end, light roleplay, not really its a sword but sword play it something else LOL, reader is afab but isn't refered to as a girl or woman, use of the nickname bunny because i'm a sucker for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttaxi/pseuds/ghosttaxi
Summary: Alas and the reader get a gift, it lead into them having sex on his desk.
Relationships: Eret/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Crown Me With Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i use he/him for alastair as for it not to be confusing even though she uses all pronouns. first person on the smp I'm writing for I hope you like it :D

It had been like any other normal day. You and Alistair had been opening stuff from the P.O. box on stream to celebrate him getting his kingship back in the smp the week previous. Both of you wearing crowns people have sent you, matching of course. The fans liked you visiting the stream, often begging Eret to get you to even just wave hi to them. He complied, he was happy they liked you as much as he did. You were down to the few final packages, a couple small ones then one larger one you had saved to the end due to how heavy it was. Absentmindedly cutting open the package in your hands while Alistair went to grab the rest of them. You were answering questions here and joking around with chat the best you could. “What's in that one babe?” he asked as he came back, making chat go wild. Setting the rest of the packages on top of the giant one. You took the scissors slicing open the white packaging inside the box seeing the angry face of kirby dressed up as Link. You smiled pulling out the plush and handing it to him, grabbing the note that was also inside reading it aloud. “Dear, (Y/N) I started watching your streams ever since you and Eret first started talking. I know kirby is one of your favorite characters and that you love the legend of zelda so when I saw this plushie I instantly thought of you! I hope you like it. P.s. Sorry for not giving Eret anything.” The last line made the two of you laugh. Him joking “Maybe I should just leave! You’re clearly the star here.” 

After thanking that person the rest of the packages went by in a breeze, more flower crowns and skirts for him to happily wear accompanied by heartfelt notes that always made you smile. As he told chat he was gonna have to pause for a second to move the camera to the floor to capture opening the final one you couldn’t help but smile at him. He made you so happy and knowing he made all these people happy too always gave you a warm fuzzy feeling. “What?” He said realizing you were staring at him, leaning over to give you a kiss. Chat going wild again over how cute the two of you were. He had finally moved the camera so it was facing the floor where he was sitting cross legged in front of the package. “Okay guys this is the last one! I have zero idea what it is, obviously.” he said using a kitchen knife to cut away layer after layer of tape and plastic getting to the final one. You spun towards him in your chair. “Well what is it?” He cut away the final one revealing a sword wrapped in a black sheath. “Holy shit!” you said, “Can someone even mail this stuff? Have we received a criminal package?” laughing as he picked it up reading the note that came along with it, explaining that it was a prop weapon even though it was metal and that they had ordered it to celebrate him getting his position back as king. 

“Honestly guys I don't know if I can show this on stream without the cover thing, so I’ll have to post pictures of it on twitter or something.” He said placing the sword on the side of his desk. “Thank you so much though holy shit, that’s probably one of the coolest things I’ve ever gotten. I have no idea where I’m gonna put it!” You smiled at how giddy he was over a sword, he really did like being king of the smp. You got up taking some of the boxes to put into the recycling. Coming back to him thanking everyone for the gifts, pulling you into his lap to say goodbye to everyone the two of you waving as he clicked out of the stream ending it. 

“They really sent you a fucking sword!” You said gesturing at it on the side of the desk. “Feels good to be king huh?” throwing your arm around him. “Yeah yeah it does, especially when I have someone like you by my side.” you smiled at his compliment feeling him press a kiss into the side of your neck. “Well,” you hopped up out of his lap “let's actually see your sword my king!” Him standing up behind you reminding you how much taller he was than you. “Help me open it.” He said reaching around you grabbing the hilt of the sword. Turning around and grabbing the sheath of the sword so he could pull out the sword. The blade seems small compared to Alistair. Even just in his typical t-shirt and jeans, the crown and sword made your heart race. He pulled back unsheathing the sword leaving you with the case. Turning around and placing it on the desk to grab your phone to take a couple pictures of him to post on twitter. “Okay, hit a royal pose for me!” you said, snapping a couple shots of him and the sword.

You texted him the pictures putting your phone back where it was. Leaning back against the desk crossing your arms and smiling at how giddy he was over having a ‘real’ sword. He looked up at you already being able to tell what you were thinking. “It’s just so cool! I know it's silly but I’m really happy.” he said pretending to wave the sword around. You sighed pushing off the desk to stand against him. Reaching out to grab the back your neck with his hand making you feel small again “It’s not stupid. You like it and I think you look super sexy!” you said trying to keep your composure. He let out a small laugh before backing up yet again, raising the dull blade underneath your chin, meeting your eyes with his own. “Sometimes I doubt your loyalty to my kingdom (Y/N).” his voice getting deeper, the bastard knew you were a sucker for the voice. Raising your head up slightly pretending to be afraid of the weapon you both knew was harmless.

“What makes you say that my liege?” Alastair returning your question with another, “What would you do for this kingdom?” You thought for a second before reconnecting the eye contact and simply stating “Anything.” Making him smile at your compliance with his fake power trip. Pulling the sword away and putting it on the office chair behind him. Reaching forward to tenderly grab the side of your face connecting your lips together. No matter how rough things got, kissing him always felt the same. It felt like he couldn’t hide the love and care he felt for you. His hand snaking up underneath your t-shirt to paw at your breast. Making you whimper into his mouth. 

Pulling back from to place a kiss next to your mouth, then your cheek, biting onto your ear lobe, and finally on to your neck. Making your sounds grow even louder pushing you back against his desk to protect you from falling. “Holy shit” You breathed out, making Alastair let out a breathy laugh against your neck before sinking his teeth into your neck. Making you grip the back of his t-shirt into a bunch with your fist. Him pulling back making you release your hand, lifting your arms as he pulled the edge of your shirt over his head. Going to do the same to himself before, pausing and grabbing the crown off top of his head placing it on yours. Reaching his hand back and pulling off his shirt dropping it onto the ground next to yours. 

Reaching your hands out to touch his chest pulling him in to kiss once more, one of his hands gripping your jaw possessively the other moving in between your leggings and your hip bone. Using his strength to pull them and your underwear away from your body making you squeak at how cold the desk was in comparison to your skin. “So fucking beautiful baby, you have no idea.” He whispered before pulling back to unbuckle his own belt stepping out of his own pants and boxers. You could tell he was getting more desperate when he started thumbing slowly at your clit. Letting hickeys loose all over your neck and chest knowing exactly what drove you crazy making you moan out.

“Do you even want me to prep you bunny? Can you wait” he murmured, as low and gravely as ever into the side of your neck. “No.” you said the way you were holding him made it seem as though he was going to disappear at any moment. “No what, use your words pretty.” He said speeding up his movement, god he was an asshole sometimes. “No, I don’t need prep please, please, please.” you stammered out.”Please what?” He said pulling his hand back entirely leaving you bucking against the air. “Please fuck me Alastair please, fuck me my king.” you said bringing your hand up to cover your reddening face. At this point you felt like you were dripping onto the floor, you could feel him smiling. What a cocky bastard you thought little did he know you would remember this next time you were the one in charge. Him hiking your legs up against his hips making the crown fall off your head it clanging against the desk interrupting your train of thought. 

Rubbing himself against your folds making you whimper out like you were in pain. “What a horny little bunny. You’re soaked from five seconds of me playing with you.” feeling the heat coming off of you he decided to take pity lining himself up before slowly starting to sink into you. Making your mouth hang open, one hand gripping the edge of the desk the other gripping his shoulder. “Tell me if it hurts okay?” He said pressing a kiss to the side of your face sitting there for a second pausing and going deeper into you on a cycle until his cock was fully inside of you. Your breathing was heavy, it didn’t hurt but you felt overwhelmed in the best way. 

He continued pressing kisses into your cheek and neck. “You’re doing so well bunny, taking all of me in one go.” starting to pump his hips into you. Making your jaw drop open against his shoulder. “Talk to me baby, how are you feeling?” he said, slowing down to let you reply “It’s so good baby, you feel so good. Please kiss me, please.” Your lips meeting in a clash of tongue and teeth. You felt like you were going to explode especially with him thrusting into you at increasing speed. Pulling back from the kiss to lick his middle and ring finger snaking his arm between the two of you to reconnect with your clit. The combination of him rubbing at you and thrusting into you making your head feel light. 

“Pretty baby, not a thought in your silly little head huh?” He breathed out lightly laughing using the hand that wasn’t stroking your clit to grab your face. Planting a quick kiss on you before moving the hand to your shoulder and picking up even more speed. Both of you moaning out the knot in your stomach growing even tighter. “I think I’m gonna cum.” You said nails digging into his back. Him only taking that as a sign to go harder “Then cum, cum all over me bunny.” He rasped clearly about to finish as well. You moaned louder, your body going rigid as fireworks exploded in your gut. His thrusts finally pausing, finishing inside of you. He stayed inside you for a second the two of you attempting to catch your breath in each other's arms. 

Alastair pulled out making you wince at the sensation making him laugh. He started cleaning up, grabbing a rag to wipe between your thighs. Scooping his t-shirt from the ground, slipping it over your head and helping you off the desk. You reached out grabbing onto him due to your legs feeling like jelly. “Let me help you baby.” He said letting you lean most of your weight on him as you two walked through the apartment into the bedroom. “Don’t you want help cleaning up?” you said through a yawn as he lifted the covers for you to get in the bed. “Don’t worry about it, I got it. Just try and get some rest okay?” He responded pressing a kiss into your forehead. “I love you Alastair.” you said already falling asleep as you saw him about to close the door and deal with the disaster that was his office. “I love you too (Y/N).” he said through a smile flicking the light off for you. 


End file.
